Goomba
Goomba (''クリボー Kuribō'' en japonés) es un enemigo perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo de Mario]]. Aparecen en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] desde Super Smash Bros. Melee, apareciendo más tarde en Super Smash Bros. Brawl en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial como uno de los miembros del ejército del subespacio y en el Smashventura como un enemigo común. Descripción [[Archivo:Sprite Goomba Super Mario Bros.jpg|frame|left|Sprite de Goomba en Super Mario Bros.]] Shigeru Miyamoto, el creador de Super Mario Bros., primero diseñó a todos los enemigos excepto a Goomba. Pero los que probaron el videojuegos creyeron que debería haber un enemigo al que se le pueda derrotar de un sólo golpe, ya que los Koopa Troopa eran los primeros enemigos. Entonces así se creó a Goomba, el enemigo más fácil de derrotar de la serie Mario. thumb|138px|Goombario es un Goomba amigo de Mario. El diseño de un Goomba es muy parecido al de un champiñón, pero de color marrón y con ojos, boca y colmillos. Goomba aparece en los juegos de la serie de Mario como uno de los enemigos más comunes de la misma. Los Goombas toman funciones muy similares entre cada juego de la serie de Mario, su principal función es derrotar o herir a Mario tocándolo lateralmente. Para derrotarlos, Mario debe saltar sobre ellos o golpearlos con alguno de sus poderes. Hay Goombas de diversos tipos, hay Goombas comunes, gigantes, Goombas Alados, Goombas de oro, Goombas Gato, Goombas Huesitos, Octoombas, Goombas tristes y enfadados (provenientes de Super Princess Peach), entre otros. En la serie Paper Mario hay una familia de Goombas amigos de Mario. El hijo varón de la familia, Goombario, ayuda a Mario en su aventura dándole información y cuántos puntos de vida tienen los enemigos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Los Goomba hacen aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee como enemigos de la etapa reino Champiñón del modo aventura, como un trofeo e incluso, como un escenario en el evento 1.ª pelea por el trofeo. Como enemigo En la etapa Reino Champiñón cumplen la misma función que en los juegos de Mario, caminan horizontalmente sin rumbo aparente. Al chocar contra un personaje, le causa daño que varía dependiendo del nivel de dificultad. Se eliminan de dos formas, golpeándolos lateralmente o saltando encima de ellos; si se eliminan de esta última forma, existe la posibilidad de que suelten un trofeo; en cada partida del Modo Aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee hay por lo menos un Goomba que puede dejar un trofeo. Goomba SSBM.png|Un Goomba en el modo aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Como escenario El escenario de Goomba, el cual toma la posición del trofeo del mismo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, solo puede ser usado en la batallas del evento número 14 del mismo juego. La batalla se lleva a cabo sobre la cabeza de éste; el resto del cuerpo, es decir, sus pies y panza, es solo decorativo, los personajes no pueden tocarlo. El escenario parece no tener bordes de donde agarrarse, pero de hecho, sí los posee. Escenario Trofeo de Goomba (1) SSBM.png|El escenario de Goomba. Escenario Trofeo de Goomba (2) SSBM.png|Los personajes pueden sostenerse del borde del mismo. Escenario Trofeo de Goomba (3) SSBM.png|Incluso pueden pararse sobre un espacio invisible a los lados del borde. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Goomba :Los Goomba son en realidad traidores que desertaron de las fuerzas armadas del Reino Champiñón. Son una molestia lenta y predecible, ya que siempre están en medio, como el jueves. Afortunadamente para Mario, no tienen mucho aguante y un único salto sobre sus cabezotas suele bastar para derrotarles. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Goomba :Goombas are actually traitors who've defected from the Mushroom Kingdom's forces. They're a slow and predictable nuisance, as they always try to wander into Mario's path. Fortunately for Mario, they don't have much stamina, as a single jump on the head is generally enough to defeat them. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Los Goomba también hacen aparición como enemigos en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, también haciendo una aparición como un trofeo. Como enemigo En El emisario subespacial los Goomba aparecen generalmente en grupos de dos o más de ellos. A diferencia de su aparición de Super Smash Bros. Melee, éstos, al ver a un personaje, correrán hacia éste para atacarlo. Se pueden derrotar de la misma forma que el juego anterior; golpeándolos lateralmente o saltando encima de ellos, sin embargo, en esta aparición podrán dejar objetos variados independientemente de la forma en que sean derrotados. Ataques Al ver a un personaje, corren hacia éste y al alcanzarlo se abalanzan sobre él. El ataque no tiene mucha potencia. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Goomba :Cuando Bowser invadió el Reino Champiñón, este habitante se unió a su causa. Los Goomba persiguen a Mario con sus patitas rechonchas. No son precisamente unos titanes, ya que basta con saltar sobre ellos para eliminarlos. Sus colmillos afilados no parecen servir para nada. A pesar de ser todo un incordio para Mario, no se les dan mal algunos deportes, como el béisbol. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' Inglés :Goomba :A citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom who sided with Bowser when he invaded. Goombas slowly chase after Mario on stubby legs. They're not the toughest creatures and can generally be defeated by jumping on them, which makes them disappear. They have fierce fangs, but they don't seem to serve any purpose. Though a nuisance to Mario, they're decent at baseball and mah-jong. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U El Goomba aparece como un enemigo en el Smashventura. Al igual que en Brawl, el Goomba atacará al percatarse de la presencia de un personaje, embistiéndole y provocándole 1% de daño. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Goomba :'' Por muy enfadado que parezca un goomba, la verdad es que no asusta a nadie. Si Mario tuviese delante un ejército de goombas, se limitaría a saltar sobre ellos, ¡y listo! Antes eran leales al Reino Champiñón, pero luego se unieron a Bowser. Normalmente se les puede eliminar de un solo salto, lo que los sitúa entre los enemigos más débiles.'' :*'' NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) Inglés :Goomba :The Goombas' grumpy little faces aren't scaring anyone. In fact, if Mario found himself in front of a sea of Goombas, he'd just get right to stomping! They were once loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom, but they turned traitor when Bowser invaded. One jump's usually enough to take them out. Foes don't come much weaker than this! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Español right|90px :Goomba :'' Los goombas solían ser leales al Reino Champiñón, pero se aliaron con Bowser durante su invasión. Tampoco es que importase demasiado... No son lo que uno llamaría guerreros formidables, y en este juego también son débiles. Lo peor que pueden hacer es correr hacia ti, casi como pidiendo a gritos que los pisoteen.'' Inglés :Goomba :Once loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom, the Goombas switched sides when Bowser invaded. Not that it mattered—they weren't really mighty warriors. In Smash Bros., they are equally weak, simply running at you. They must expect to get stomped by now... Don't expect a lot of fanfare for beating one. Galería Goomba en el Smashventura.png|Goombas y Link en Smashventura. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes